Drunken Recollections of a Hero
by Z-END99
Summary: After getting drunk at a newly open tavern, Link starts recalling memories of his past lives and adventures, with Zelda, Paya and Purah listening while waiting for Link to eventually sober up. Mentions of several pairings with the main one being Zelink.
1. Drunken Hero's Bards

**Alright so here's a fun story I thought I'd try out, essentially it's Link explaining the events of the Zelda games and the Timeline placement of BOTW. Now before we begin, I want to make some things clear. BOTW has many ideas that both support and argue on where it takes place and it could take place in one or none of the timelines, this story is just for fun and should not be taken very seriously so if you're going to say that it doesn't go in this timeline or this proves your wrong or anything like that, please don't make a big deal out of it and just enjoy the story. I will be trying to include all the games, whether as a timeline order or as extra chapters after the main story and like always we're all entitled to our own opinions. Sorry if this seems unnecessary to add all of this but I'm just a paranoid guy writing a story I hope people will like and enjoy.**

 **I do not own Zelda and never will because it belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy...**

* * *

Zelda looked on in confusion at what she was told by Paya, a close friend she made after the battle with Calamity Gannon had ended several months ago, she was rather happy to just settle down, leaving her old life as the royal princess of Hyrule, to a researcher in Hateno Village. Between the Yiga Clan remnants that were now all in hiding, her and Link's trips to the other regions to check up on the Divine Beasts and her just wanting to see the kingdom in its new state of both bittersweet beauty and wild amazement, Zelda believed she knew she could handle anything...

"...How in the world had this happened again?" Zelda questioned as Paya looked away with a small frown. Link had the next few days off and tried to rest. While not her own cup of tea, she had heard a new tavern had opened up in Hateno Village, a bar ran by a Gerudo that could but some of Gerudo Towns drinks to shame.

Having joined the princess and hero to visit here grand-aunt, she didn't expect for Link to try out the beverages there. But he was curious to find out, no longer having a threat of the Calamity over him, and it was his eighteenth birthday.

However...

Looking at the hero now, he moaned as he drifted in and out of consciousness with his body slumped on the table, his light blue tunic wrapped around his torso with the Master Sword strapped to his back, Link muttering something incoherent before seconds later he would laugh out either playfully, bitterly, or in a sarcastic tone.

"I take it this voe it with you?" a tall woman with tan skin, auburn eyes and flowing red hair asked as Zelda nodded in embarrassment at the situation her knight had unknowingly placed her in. "Well I have to say, most people I've seen don't start conversations with their weapons, much less name them and start apologizing..." she said as she earned a strange look from the two young women before she continued."In any case, I'm closing up for the night, I hope you take care of your friend there, he had probably one of the strongest drinks I serve here."

"We will, um... sorry if he caused any problems... come on Link, let's get you home" Zelda said as she went and picked up the drunken Hylian with Pay a helping him support his left side.

"Zel... Paya... What are you two doing here...?" Link asked in a bit of a drawl as Zelda spoke up in a stern tone to address both his condition and her disappointment in him.

"Link, this kind of thing is abysmal, why in the name of the goddesses would you even go out drinking in the first place, let alone to the point of being in such a state?" the princess asked as Link acted as a child, looking away with puffed up cheeks.

"He only had seven shots... not my fault he can't handle his alcohol" the Gerudo bartender stated as Link laughed a little.

"Sorry, Zel... forgot I was kind of a light weight... thanks for helping me again..." He drained out as both Zelda and Paya just seemed more confused, this happened before? And when has Link ever called Zelda, Zel?

"Have you done this before, princess?" Paya asked as Zelda said nothing but shook her head. No, Link never got drunk; sure he could be a bit of a glutton at times but as far as she knew him... Link never once drunk anything alcoholic, it was the reason she was so taken back by the entire display before her.

"...Alright Link. Paya, can you please help me take Link to his house, I doubt he can even walk straight at the moment" she said as Link tried to stand up and wobbled out of their grasps on him.

"I'm fine, Zel... Paya... bust need to get used yo it, not my first time I got drunk..." Link muttered before flinching, as if he recalled a moment from a fight and got punched in the face. Zelda was concerned now while Paya spoke up.

"This happened before?!" the Sheikah shouted out in disbelief, not believing her friend and not-so-secret crush drunk before.

"...it helped... After the ear... and Gannon..." Link said as he felt a bit of sadness while Zelda looked at him in horror. Link fought in a war! What war?! The closest thing to a war was when-

"Paya... please get Purah and tell her to come to Link's house, immediately. I'll take him home; I think something happened to him from the Shrine of Resurrection." Without a moment's notice, Paya want off to find the older Sheikah and bring her to Link's home while Zelda lead Link back, worry on their faces as Link just held one of concern.

* * *

Purah had expected and seen many things in her life, but seeing her grand-niece at this late and tell her something was wrong with the Hylian champion was the last thing she expected. Waking up her assistant and telling him to look over the lab as she headed to Linky's house was all she could do as she made her way to the small home with Paya right beside her.

"Princess, is it true that Linky is hallucinating about a war?" She asked as Zelda nodded her head as she quickly led her inside.

"Yes, Link has been... well, he's been talking about things that I wouldn't even believe him say. A war, a demon king and goddess, even things such as masks and time travel... and creatures I never even heard of before" she explained as Purah nodded her head and found Link, laying down on his Ned with a distant expression.

"Linky, are you alright there... I was told something might be wrong with you... are you feeling alright or are you just drunk stupid?" Purah asked as Paya just hawked at how her grand-aunt addressed the situation. Seeing the looks she got, Purah just shrugged it off. Hey, drinking could be the reason for it after all

"Oh... Hey Purr ah... why are you here?" Link called in a somewhat drunken daze as the head of the lab frowned at the name pronunciation.

"It's Purah, Linky... I think it's best if you sleep it off... Paya and Zelda will look over you until you possibly sober up" she stated, hoping this was just his fever dream while ignoring a small blush on the younger girl's faces. Link however spoke up.

"I'm... not drunk... I'm, mildly sober... right, Fi?" Link asked as everyone seemed confused again.

"Who... Link, who is Fi?" Zelda asked as Link just seemed confused. Getting up from the bed, Link walked towards where the Master Sword had laid before picking it up and holding it at the three other occupants.

"This is... I mean she's the spirit voice in the sword... we used to talk... kind of do in a sense I suppose-" he said before Zelda spoke up, taking everyone by surprise.

"What, you can hear the Master Sword speak to you?!" Zelda shouted as both Sheikah looked at the princess as she explained. "Legend tells that within the Master Sword... sleeps the spirit of the sword that only the one chosen to wield it can hear. I... heard it once myself, after..." she muttered as memories of that horrible night, that battle came back to mind as Link frowned before embracing her, soothing her the best he could before Purah spoke up once again.

"...Linky... is that true you can hear the sword talk to you? She asked while reaching for a note pad and a pen while Paya spoke up next.

"Master Link... have you been able to, um... communicate with you blade, or Fi, for very long?" she inquired while Link shrugged it off and tried to think of when the last time he could openly hear Go when he wasn't in a life or death situation, dreaming or drunk... speaking of which...

"Girls, how exactly did Linky get this way anyways?" Purah asked as Paya spoke up.

"Well... we were traveling around and Link thought he might as well try a drink at that new tavern" she started as Purah seemed a bit worried. She would need to know what he had when she had the chance.

Going back to the question, Link smiled sadly, looking at the sword he wielded and smiled while he gave a small laugh.

I first met her in Skyloft, but after we helped return the Hylian to the surface and took down Demise, well... we hid the Triforce and sealed it away..." He said as the three seemed confused.

"Skyloft?"

"Demise?"

"Triforce?"

Everyone looked at Link with utter confusion, Zelda eventually speaking up for the other two. "Link, um maybe you should start from the beginning..." she suggested as Link shrugged and walked to one of the chairs, a smile on his face as he prepared to yell his tale...

* * *

 **And cut. Alright, so here's the prequel or first chapter of the story and next is the dramatic telling of Skyward Sword. If the characters seem a bit out of character, I apologize and feel free to comment or leave any advice, thoughts or criticism. Hope you enjoy the story and have a good day.**


	2. Skyward Sword: PT 1

**Alright so here's the second chapter, so like always, I DO NOT own Zelda or anything related to it, I never will and all rights belong to Nintendo. Now that that's out of the way... enjoy.**

* * *

Clearing his throat, the drunken swordsman began to try to find the best way to once again, explain this... it was very hard to fully and properly explain the situations and the history before Hyrule became a thing, the age of Hylia and all that, so... Link with full confidence and no hesitation began to explain his tale the only way he could...

"You see... long ago before Hyrule existed... we lived in the air... on giant birds... worshiping the goddess Hylia and raised to become knights... there I was born and raised at an academy to train sky knights" he said as no one said anything, it was only until he stopped talking when Zelda spoke up to reveal her own confusion to his tale. She knew he was probably telling them some kind of drunken hallucination but that was a bit... underwhelming.

"Link... that, doesn't make any sense" the princess said as Link merely smiled at her. It wasn't his normal smile, filled with his gentle and caring expresion, but rather one that was filled with both amusement that was barely contained and a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"I guess, but this was before Hyrule was crested, you remember, Skyward bound amd stuff" he said as Purah slowly remembered an old legend.

"Linky... you're talking about the Forgotten Era, are you not?!" she boomed with an excited tone, making borh Zelda and Paya, stare at the oldest woman in the room, only getting a bit of a shrug from Link, who was still generally intoxicated from whatever bear or gin or whatever the swordsman had earlier that night.

"Forgotten Era... wait, you mean That Forgotten Era, the time in history lost before the first Rise of Calamity Gannon?!" Zelda shouted out, her eyes widened in disbeleif, so much in so that she missed the mutterings of Link, saying things like "fuck, Demise... or Gannon" and suggesting he'd take the Master Sword or the Bow of Light and shove the blade or shooting a Light Arrow straight up the pig's malice-coated-

"The very same, this could be extraordinary... think of the knowledge that has been lost to us all, now we can get a perspective of those events" Purah stared with a wide grin as her excited form slowly became a more toned down, calmer stature, seeing and remembering the state of the story teller was currently in, more so since he was still mutrering things in a drunken slur before continuing.

"Well one day... during the graduation... my own Loftwing was stolen... and Zelda... the other Zelda, the goddess Zelda I mean, she woke me up from sleeping late and we talked, and then she pushed me off the edge of a cliff-"

"I'm sorry, but you're not making any sense, what do you mean by the other Zelda? what is this nonsense of me being a goddess and why would she push you off a cliff?!" the former princess demanded, confused while Paya was just concerned at his or the other Link's well-being. Only Purah, who was now writing down in her notebook that asked what a Loftwing was.

"You wanted me to practice flying... and a Loftwing is a bird... a big bird, like a horse-size bird that I think the Rito descended from... or not... whatever... after I was saved and left to find my Loftwing, I bumped into... Groose"

"...Groose, who's Groose?" Paya asked as Link sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in a bit of an annoyed, but genuinely saddened expression, perhaps tired... she didn't know to be honest before Link answered her.

"Groose was a bully that wanted to get with Zelda and flew on Revali and hung out with Grandma Impa before giving birth to the Gerudo… it's a long story... what?" the drunken swordsman asked as he noticed that the three women were looking at him confused.

"He was riding Revali?" Purah asked confused

"Grandma Impa?" Paya asked, not expecting that

"Gerudo… and he wanted to what with me?" Zelda merely questioned, wondering what he was talking about, was the alcohol messing with his mind that he was getting his stories mixed up, perhaps this was just a figment of his imagination, a side of his consciousness creating false memories due to the drunken mindset left on him while-

"Meh, it was a black Loftwing he rode... he eventually did settle in the desert was an ancestor of the Gerudo and honestly Impa was a bit confusing... it's a long story... i'll get to that later."

"...B-but that still didn't answer the whole wanting to get together with me- er… that Zelda" the young woman said as Link suddenly let out a laugh.

"Yeah, he was practically semi-whipped, I remember this one time when me and Zel let him watch our kids that he told them false stories of how you swooned over him in, and get this... The Legend of Groose, by the time we got home we... um, Zel? You alright?"

Zelda for her part, just stared at the swordsman with Paya blushing with her hands in her face as even Purah had dropped her pencil from the surprise of what she heard him say, and say it so casually. Eventually Link spoke up again, trying to lighten up the mood. "Don't worry, you actually found it funny... or the other you did, you see we told the kids that-"

The sounds of a body colliding with the wood was heard as the "Fearless Princess" and "Savior of Hyrule," the one who, with her powers could contain the Calamyty and had the wits, the heart and the head to rule over Hyrule like her family before her... had fainted on the spot. Immediately the two Sheikah and drunken swordsman came to her side, worry on their faces as they checked on the princess's wellbeing before sighing in relief and helping her to Link's bed, hoping she could sleep off the shock of what she just heard.

"...You know I honestly didn't think she'd faint from knowing Groose had a thing for her ancestor" Link said while Purah and Paya both looked at him before turning to themselves, Purah explaining it to the Hero of Hyrule what he missed.

"Linky," Purah said with a sigh, even before the Calamaty, she could tell that the young Princess had feelings for her knight in a blue tunic, "I think she was just a little overwhelmed by the fact your past life... well... procreated with her ancestor" she said as Paya kept her blush glued to her face while Link seemed confused.

"You mean she was shocked I had sex with my wife in a past life... I don't really see why that would be that overwhelming-"

"Linky, what you just said, if it's true, means that you- or your past life married, no started the Hylian Royal Family, do you know what that means... what that means for Hyrule's core history, do you, DO YOU?!" Purah shouted as Paya looked at her grand-aunt in concern at the emotion in her tone and the newly added spring in her step. Link just seemed confused before looking at the unconscious Zelda before a small blush formed on his face.

"...I should have... used a bit more tact, S-sorry" he slurred as the two Sheikah remained silent. Yeah... he should have used more tact, because that would have made her not faint...

"So... should I continue?" Link asked as Purah nodded, no point in letting him stop, especially when he might be joining the princess in the folds of unconsciousness if they waited too long. Slowly nodding his own head, he continued.

"So after borrowing the sword and a shield... but a sword from the instructor, I went into a cave, killed some Keese, freed my Crimson Loftwing… me and Zelda had a moment and I raced Groose and his gang when they threw eggs at me... I won by the way..." he said with a smile as the two Sheikah merely nodded, trying to keep up as Purah continued to write the words she heard on her notebook, she and the others could ask Linky about this later, but right now, it was best not to interrupted him.

"Then... Zelda pushed me off of the statue and I had to use a Sail Cloth she gave me to land in the center... we had another moment... we had a lot of moments now that I think of it... she really is like her, you know..." Link said with a sad tone, a small smile on his face as he looked up to where Zelda laid on his bed, Purah said nothing but she could see it in his blue eyes, the pain he held in it, she knew such things... the Yiga killing her own lover long ago... perhaps that was why she was so invested into the Ancient Technology, wanting to focus that turmoil into a way to stop the Calamty Gannon and make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain.

With the Princess and Hero sealing away Gannon, she could only move on from their, her grand-niece asking the young man a question.

"M-master Link... do you... miss her?" she asked as Link glanced at her before looking down at his hands, his voice shaking with barely contained grief as the memories flloded his mind.

"Zelda... the Zelda I remember from Skyloft… she was many things, strong and independent, a quick thinker and caring, she was a lot like our Zel here. She was quick-witted and sharped tongue and few dared occur her wrath, especially when she became a mother bear... she means a lot to me... and I know that... maybe..." he started before looking up where Zelda rested once again. "Maybe she lives on in our Zelda... I have past lives... maybe the same is said with her?" he asked with a sad tone before the two Sheikah looked away, perhaps this wasn't that good of an idea to ask him that kind of a question. Eventually, he spoke again.

"But after all of that... we were quickly separated, a large twister came... and the next thing I knew I was back in Skyloft, Zelda was missing, and I was confused... that night I was so lost, so confused... and then... well, I met Fi" he said, holding his sword close to him, The Master Sword and his first ever partner he had. They promised to meet again and in a way, they had... but that was a tale for another time.

"And by Fi... you mean the voice... the spirit of the Blade that Seals the Darkness, correct?" Purah asked as Link nodded his head before continuing.

"After Fi lead me to a secret room in the Goddess Statue... she informed me of what she was... a spirit that was crafted by the Goddess, Hylia… and that something was happening, I was confused, I was scared but I had no choice, I did what she asked me... and I was given the Goddess Blade" he said with a trailing tone as Paya was confused.

"Don't you mean the Master Sword?" she asked her crush as Link merely shook his head.

"It wasn't until later that Fi became the Master Sword... I'll get to that later, alright... Paya" he promised as the younger Sheikah nodded, a bit interested in what he was leading up to. eventually he continued.

"After receiving a gift for my graduation, a tunic and cap that the other graduates of the Knight Academy used to wear, we... well, me, Fi and my Loftwing geared up and prepared for our journey... a journey so grand and filled with action... drama... bullshit... and awe... we would head... head to the surface... and find Zelda... what awaited us was something I would never have expected..." Link said with a smirk, as if he was a showman and introducing someone to a new attraction of sorts.

"..."

"..."

The silence was strong as both Sheikah were on the edge of their seats before waiting for him to continue before they were confused at the sudden stop of talking.

"Linky/ Master Link?" came both questioning tones of the two Sheikah before Link slowly started to sway before his eyes started to close before with a sound of a crashing meteor, a fallen table and a chair while both of them beared witness to something they should have seen coming, the Hero of Hyrule, the Savior of the World, the Assigned Knight to the Princess and considered Fifth Champion, due to his intoxication... had passed out.

"..."

"Aw... right when we were getting to the good stuff" Purah sighed in disappointment as Paya stared before looking at her grand-aunt in shock.

"You're sad that he fainted and can't continue his story? Really?" she squeaked out as Purah sighed before looking at her grand-niece and nodding her head.

"Well, we'll have to hope he'll be sober when he sleeps it off, so I guess we should help him into the bed" the older Sheikah, trapped in the body of a child said as Paya blushed at that.

"But... Princess Zelda is already occupying it-"

"there's room for two... let them sleep off their shock and drunken stupor for a while, maybe it can push them closer, I mean it's not that hard to see that they care for each other... and do you really want Linky to lay on the cold floor... unless, oh dear..." Purah started with a smile on her face before Paya looked at her grand-aunt in confusion. "I suppose if you wanted to support him, having him rest his head in your lap and all-"

"A-AUNTIE PURAH" came the flustered shriek of Paya before Purah continued to tease the younger girl, it not being much of a secret that her dear, innocent little grand-niece held arguably the biggest crush on the young hero than anyone the researcher knew of. Eventually, Paya caved in.

"I-I will... m-make room for... M-Master L-Link" she stuttered as she headed up the stare to try and move Zelda more to the side before Purah kept smiling.

"Don't forget that that I can't carry him myself, you will have to do it as well..." she said with a teasing tone that a younger sister would to an older one, much to Paya's humiliation. When Paya came back down to retrieve Link to place him in the bed with the princess, she was unaware that her grand-aunt had noticed something else on the floor, a small object, or rather it was fairly large, a rectangular shape with the Sheikah symbol on the back... and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh... this was going to be fun..."

* * *

 **And here we go, so after thinking on how I want to write this a little more, I decided to write it in a similar way to Drunk History with Link being the one to tell the stories and Paya, Zelda and Purah (And eventually some others coming to join) reacting to the stories. Now with the chapters, I decided to divide the games into sections, such as Skyward Sword being the beginning of the game being the first chapter, the First Dungeon being the second and so on and so forth.**

 **Games, as I said I'm going to be covering are the Child Timeline first, the Adult Timeline next, the Fallen Timeline next and finishing up with the events that lead up to the Breath of the Wild.**

 **Also I'm going to be adding things into the story that are not confirmed or considered cannon, such as Zelda and Link's relationship in Skyward Sword, Groose being the ancestor of the Gerudo, and some other things such as events that COULD have happened in between the games and I'm going off the Hyrule Historia... Plus I plan on making a bit of a sub plot with Link and Zelda becoming a couple at the end so hopefully I'll be able to pull that off well.**

 **Finally, any questions, comments, advice, criticism and other is welcomed. I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is not an update but a note.

* * *

The last few days have been bad for me and my health is getting bad, my chest is hurting so while not a chapter i want to apologize for the lack of updates and thank all of you for the support, im not by any means the best writer but i am happy to write. But if my health does get worse and sonething happens because of that, i like to thank all of you for the support.

Sorry for the Grimm update but i hope you all have a great new years


	4. Chapter 4

Right... so this is kind of embarrassing. I thought i posted this much earlier but i never did, so going back at the last major updates... i kind of feel like an ass. So to explain why i haven't updated or anything in the last good several months was a mix of me feeling like shit from my health and my general writer's block. A few months ago i typed a note to explain that my health is not as bad as i thought but still really sucks to live with constantly, plus all the other life-related stuff...

Back to the writer's block, lately when i looked at the stories i seem to just space out at times and can't think of how to write the next chapter, so i decided to take another break to try and get some inspiration, get rid of the writer's block and try to improve my writing skills in my spare time. Regarding the stories i do plan on continuing them as well as even going back and rewriting some of the chapters to flesh out the stories more, make longer chapters and try to be less repetative using certain words.

Stories i will be focusing on are...

Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten

Huntsman in the Grand Line

Drunken Recollections of a Hero

And Menma's Ultimate Encore.

...

Meanwhile...

The Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kisshi and A New Hero's Arc will be will be taking more of a back seat at the moment, due to things like me not planning where and how to take something from point A to point B. I'm thinking of making A New Hero's Arc a challenge for people to take if they're interested. Just PM me if you are.

I'll try to upload something soon. To everyone who waited for any updates, I'm sorry for the lack of communication on my end, as well as the fact i should have doubled checked to see if my last post explaining this was up. I screwed up bad. Also i want to thank everyone for the support for the stories and hope you still continue to enjoy them, i know I'm not the best writer.


End file.
